


Strange Sight for Love

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A tardy, dirty and tired woman slowly walked out of the sheriff’s office.A Sadie/Reader fanfic I thought about writing for a while. Not the best at writing sex scenes so prepare for that ^^;
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Strange Sight for Love

A tardy, dirty and tired woman slowly walked out of the sheriff’s office. 

You had gone into Blackwater to buy a newspaper as your friends had told you of rumours about the bounty hunters in the area going penniless, which you had to hear for yourself. It was a sunny day so you had decided to walk although that turned into a bad idea as you were starting to feel exhausted.

You tried to pass the woman but she really caught your eye. She was wearing men’s clothes for one, which was a strange sight. Parts of the leather were torn and her white shirt underneath was unbuttoned and loose. Her dirty blonde hair fell over her eyes which were a misty bronze colour. She was quite beautiful, beyond the fact that she looked out of state right now. 

You managed to stroll by on the other side of the dirt road with the occasional head turns to ‘check if she was still there’. If she weren’t so caught up with her own problems, she would probably have slit your throat for staring at her so much.

Just as you spotted the newspaper seller in the distance, you heard commotion from behind you. You spun on your heels towards the sound.

The woman you were so drawn to before had gotten into an argument with one of the lawmen from the sheriff’s office. You were astounded, she’s practically throwing herself in jail! You hurriedly walked to the pair and interrupted the lawman. 

“Uhm, excuse me! I-I saw folk stealing from the general store! They looked real drunk!” You managed to choke out. 

The lawman shot the woman a look before quickly turning and running down the road. 

You sighed quietly before noticing the woman staring directly at you. Your eyes gazed over her and you blushed slightly. 

She huffed before plotting herself down on the edge of the office platform. 

“Why the hell did you go and do that?” The woman muttered.

You were taken aback. 

“What do you mean? You were going to get yourself in jail!” You protested.

The woman groaned and put her head in her hands.

“A-are you okay ma’am?” You mentally cursed yourself for calling her ‘ma’am’, you didn’t even know how old she was.

She partially tilted her head towards you.

“Have you heard about them lawmen cutting the bounty hunters’ paycheque?” Her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

You nodded slightly, urging her to continue.

“Well, I’m a bounty hunter and it ain’t exactly workin’ out for me. I don’t have anywhere to live and I’ve been runnin’ low on money from the start.” She explained.

“O-oh, I didn’t realise.. well.. I could set you up in a hotel? My house is too far from here, and I have some extra dollars that could suffice for a few weeks.” You volunteered.

The woman took her head out of her hands and looked at you. After a few minutes, she started grinning. 

“Really? We barely know each other and-“

You cut her off. “Well, my name is (y/n) (m/n) (l/n), I’m 23 years old. I live near here, in New Austin. My ancestors were outlaws. Uhm.. I guess that’s it?”

The woman blinked and went on.

“Okay.. my name is Sadie Adler, I’m 25. I.. I live here and there, I move a lot. I  _was_ an outlaw.” 

You smiled warmly at her.

You started thinking, an outlaw? That’s interesting. You wished for her to tell you more but you would probably have to get closer to her for that.

“So, how about that hotel room?” You asked.

Sadie chuckled and stood up. 

“Alright then,”

She offered you a hand, which you took, even though your mind raced at holding it.

“And.. thanks. A lot. It definitely means a lot to me.” Sadie’s grin lit up your world and you wanted to disappear.

“Y-yeah, of course.” You murmured, not breaking eye contact.

Watching the stars from the windowsill, you sighed peacefully. 

After you had gotten Sadie a room, it was already dark out. So, she had offered you to stay with her as buying another room would be a waste of time and your home was too far away to go to this late. You attempted to protest even though you really wanted to stay with her. She insisted and after a while you gave in, bursting into a small fit of laughter at how much she tried to keep you. Sadie was so kind-hearted and it made your own heart melt. You had given her around 200 dollars to help with the whole bounty hunter money cut fiasco and hoped it would do for a while. You had missed buying your newspaper but it was worth it, seen as you and Sadie had spent a lot of time talking and bonding. Earlier, you wouldn’t have thought you would be sharing a room with the woman you were insanely attracted to that was just another stranger in Blackwater. You weren’t quite sure whether Sadie felt the same way, although she had been touching your arm while you two were talking and looking into your eyes a lot.

You felt arms wrap around your waist from behind. You gasped shortly but it was cut off when you heard Sadie whisper in your ear.

“Hey.. are you tired?”

“N-no..” you mumbled.

“Good.” You could feel Sadie grin on your shoulder.

She started stroking your waist and trailing her fingers down your thighs.

You turned your head and lifted your hand to her cheek. Sadie tilted her head up from where she was nuzzling your neck and leaned in to kiss you. Her tongue gracefully slid over yours and you felt heavenly.

You started to lead her to the bed and you gently pushed her down, quickly getting rid of her clothes in the process. 

You kissed her neck and jawline, her moans enveloping you. She rubbed your waist and arched her back when you gently bit her earlobe. 

You slowly graced your teeth over her breasts and moved your tongue over her nipples. Sadie groaned and tangled her fingers in your hair. You smirked slightly and bent your head to suck at the sides of her breasts. 

After you had worked on the upper half of her body, you started to move down to her inner thighs.

Sadie stopped you and lifted your face toward hers.

“You don’t want me to please you as well?” Her voice seeped into your ears.

“No..” you trailed your fingers up her thigh. “This is good as it is.”

Sadie let out a breath of amusement and dropped her head back down on her pillow.

You continued to bite gently, getting closer to her pussy. She would twitch slightly as you nipped around it. 

Soon, you glazed your tongue over her folds and Sadie moaned desirably. 

You moaned quietly as well, as you enjoyed relaxing Sadie’s body. 

You dipped your tongue deep into her pussy and she thrusted your head down. As you flicked your tongue up, you glanced at Sadie.

“Do you like that..? Do you want me to keep fucking you with my tongue.?” You questioned, your eyes filled with lust and admiration.

“Yes.. yes!” Sadie groaned out.

You started to pace your tongue in and out of Sadie’s pussy, making sure to taste every inch of it. Sadie threw her head back, breathing faster as you hit her weak spots.

She came quickly and you lapped up every drop as she untangled her fingers from your hair.

Wrapped up in each other’s bodies, you and Sadie fell asleep to the sound of the night. The owls filled the silence with their whistling and there were faint creaks of the rickety stagecoaches off in the distance. 

You felt at peace.

Yawning and stretching across the bed, you lazily opened your eyes. Sadie wasn’t with you and it seemed to be late morning. The sun streamed across the floor from the windows. You sat up and tidied the bedsheets that you had splayed over the bed.

Turning your head, you noticed a note left on the side table. Picking it up and blinking to wake yourself up more, you read:

_Mornin’, just went out to buy some things._

_ Meet me in the saloon if you want?  ♡ _

_-Sadie_

Hurriedly dressing yourself, you threw on a jacket and left the hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
